It is commonly known that people use accessories in order to work, play and relax in and around their vehicles. A retailer may set up a booth to offer their wares for sale out of the back of their vehicle at a flea market, trade show, car show or other venue. Beachgoers and tailgaters may set up umbrellas or canopies for shade. A weekend camper, beachgoer or tailgater may set up a picnic or other recreational activity in the relative comfort of close proximity to their vehicle. A longer-term camper may erect a satellite dish, wind generator, fishing pole, awning or other convenience adjacent to their recreational vehicle or other conveyance.
It is also commonly known that the environment can interfere with such use of accessories around a vehicle and the area immediately around a vehicle. Sun, wind, rain, snow and other environmental factors each may negatively impact such use. Additionally, ground conditions can be unsuitable for such use. Rocky soil, hardpan soil, sandy soil, concrete, asphalt and other paved surfaces are just a few examples of less than ideal ground conditions for some of the accessories often used in conjunction with the use of vehicles. Finally, the user may not be equipped with the proper tools to erect or install the accessories the user wishes to use in the area around their vehicle.
There are a couple of accessory holders that have attempted to ease the burden associated with setting up these accessories. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,850,843 to Mahood, et al., discloses an umbrella holder comprising a base plate that can be positioned beneath a vehicle wheel and an umbrella mounted to the base plate. The Mahood et al. '843 patent also discloses a method for providing shelter utilizing an apparatus which includes a base plate and an umbrella mounted to the base plate. The method includes positioning a vehicle wheel on the base plate so as to support the umbrella.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,089,246 to Barnes discloses an apparatus for supporting an umbrella. The apparatus includes a base plate, a hollow cylinder connected to a lower end of the base plate and extending upwardly therefrom, and a jack for contacting the underside of a vehicle to place a downward force on the base plate. The apparatus also optionally includes a threaded endcap for the hollow cylinder, a selectively positionable hollow cylinder and a selectively positionable jack.
There exists a need to provide a holder for accessories that are to be used in conjunction with a vehicle and which holder is to be anchored by the vehicle.